


Falling Asleep On A Stranger

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [7]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'Falling asleep on the first I face'





	Falling Asleep On A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write lmao. I used they/them pronouns for Kellin just because. Kellin's pretty androgynous, and Vic is a respectful lad.
> 
> I know nothing about the American transport system, but this would only really work on a train, so I just did that.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” A soft voice asks, and Vic looks up from the magazine he was reading, only to meet eyes with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

His brain blanks for a moment, but he catches himself and coughs, “Sure, go ahead.”

The person takes a seat, and up close they look even more gorgeous, but also completely exhausted. They spend about five minutes trying to untangle their headphone wires, eventually succeeding and putting the ear buds in. They lean their head against the headrest and close their eyes, and Vic goes back to his magazine.

Ten minutes later, the pretty much packed train has departed the station.

Every couple of minutes, the person next to him checks the name of whatever song is playing, and Vic finds himself sneaking glances. So far, he’s deduced that they have an exceptional taste in music, and they’ve been ignoring texts from someone begging them to talk, whose number isn’t even saved.

Vic wonders who it is, and then decides he’s probably being creepy.

He soon finishes his magazine, and checks what time it is. Ten minutes until his stop. It’s then that he notices a weight sinking onto his shoulder, and he realises that the beautiful stranger has fallen asleep.

It would be sweet if the person didn’t look so absolutely shattered, smudges of purple beneath their eyes, marring their otherwise porcelain skin. Vic idly wonders why they’re so tired, spends a good five minutes imagining various reasons behind it, and before he knows, the train has pulled up to his stop.

He sighs, collecting his minimal belongings, before gently shaking the persons shoulder.

Despite his gentleness, they jolt awake, looking around with a confused look in their bleary blue eyes.

“Did I fall asleep on you?” They ask, a soft, rosy blush blooming over their cheeks as Vic nods. “I’m so sorry-”

“Hey, it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Vic smiles, “I only woke you up cuz we reached my stop.”

The person looks out the window and mumbles a curse, “Shit, I missed my stop.”

Vic stands up, and they do as well, and they walk off the train together. The stranger looks increasingly more frustrated and worried, and Vic doesn’t really know what to do.

“What’s your name?” He finds himself asking.

“Kellin.” They respond, checking their phone, “Shit, what sorta train station has no service-”

“I’m Vic,” He hesitates, before saying, “Do you wanna come to my place? You seem exhausted, you can crash if you want and call someone to pick you up in the morning.”

Kellin hesitates, and Vic smiles, adding, “I’m not a serial killer, and I highly doubt you are.”

This causes Kellin to smile, albeit a little shyly.

“So, wanna crash at my place for the night?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone actually reading this shit lmao.


End file.
